Inocente juego
by Fehdikoga
Summary: -Solo es un juego de niños - se repetía -, solo es un juego de niños -intentaba no perder la cordura. Como un juego de niños puede convertirse en la más horrible de las pesadillas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencias: UA (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

- Uno... dos... tres...

- ¡Tsunami! ¡guarda silencio!

- Lo siento...

- Cuatro... cinco...

- Por favor, Hiroto ¡te verá!

- Ya relájate.

- Seis... siete...

- Como me gustaría que Fuyuppe-chan pudiese jugar con nosotros...

- Sabes que no la dejan salir.

- Ocho... nueve...

- Oigan, ¿se han preguntado alguna vez que oculta tras esa máscara?

- ¡DIEZ! - el pequeño gira sobre sus talones quitando las manos de sus ojos - ¡Hiroto, ya te vi!

- ¡Te lo dije, idiota!

- ¡SOLO CORRAN!

Cinco pequeños de no mas de siete años aparecieron de entre los arbustos del enorme jardín e iniciaron una frenética carrera intentando escapar de un sexto sin mucho éxito.

- Se encuentra jugando con sus amigos - entre risas y empujones, los menores ignoraban completamente la conversación por vía telefónica que se daba al interior del edificio -. No se preocupe, aún no sabe nada. Estoy segura... - rozó con la yema de sus dedos una hoja que reposaba en la mesilla que estaba justo a un lado suyo y dirigía su mirada hacia el de cabello azulado que correteaba y alcanzaba a sus amigos sin dificultad - ...de que Ichirouta será muy feliz en su nuevo hogar. - colgó el aparato y entornó su vista hacia la blanca lámina cuyo título rezaba: "Ficha de adopción".

* * *

- ¡PAPAÁ~!

Dos bultos se removieron debajo de las cobijas de la cama, incomodados por el fuerte grito.

- Gouenji, ve a ver a tu hijo...

- En las madrugadas es tu hijo... - el dueño de la somnolienta voz se enterró aún más entre las sábanas, dejándole nula opción al otro, quien emergió de estas con una maraña de cabellos azulados cubriéndole la expresión de fastidio.

- Vaya, que romance - comentó con sarcasmo. Quitó la enredadera de su rostro, puso las pantuflas en sus pies y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de donde provenían los gritos. El pequeño castaño miraba con insistencia la ventana del cuarto hasta que dio cuenta de otra presencia.

- No me digas - arrancó las palabras de la boca del pequeño y caminó, acercándose a la cuadrada abertura que enseñaba una vista nocturna de la playa del lugar -. Edgar y Owen se han quedado afuera practicando pases y ahora no pueden entrar - removió el seguro, abrió y cerró inmediatamente volteando a ver al niño que abrazaba su pelota de fútbol sentado sobre la cama - ¿contento?

- Si.

- Mamoru - el menor cerró sus ojos, sabía lo que venía, el típico discurso de "ya eres muy grande para estas cosas", "solo son producto de tu imaginación" y un gran blah, blah, blah que no tenía ánimos de escuchar -. ¿no crees que estás muy grande para estas cosas? - y ahí estaba, un poco más y se declara adivino.

- No, no creo nada - se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo sus labios en un puchero -, son mis amigos y no puedes quitármelos.

- No quiero quitártelos - rodeó al pequeño con sus brazos tras haberse sentado al borde de la cama -, solo digo que deberias dejar de pensar en ellos.

- ¿lo ves? sí intentas quitármelos - un suspiro escapa de la boca del adulto, no había remedio. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar, en cuanto llegaran los otros niños Mamoru se olvidaría de los amigos imaginarios.

- ¡Bien! hora de dormir - con rapidez volvió a cubrir con las mantas el pequeño cuerpo, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente y haciendo lo mismo imaginariamente en las zonas que quedaban vacías de la cama solo para seguirle el juego a su hijo -. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - entornó el paso a la salida de la habitación dando un último vistazo al paisaje nocturno que la ventana enseñaba -. ¿Papá?

-Dime.

- ¿Cuando crees que Peter Pan vendrá a buscarme?

- ¿Que...? - la confusión apareció y desapareció en cosa de segundos de su rostro dando paso a una leve sonrisa y una carcajada cansina - ya duérmete, Mamoru - la puerta se cerró en un golpe seco.

En la oscuridad del pasillo la pregunta regresó a su mente, definitivamente le había leído demasiadas veces ese cuento. El roce de las pantuflas contra el suelo no tardó en escucharse mientras el adulto caminaba de regreso a la habitación que compartía con su pareja. Pero lo que Ichirouta ignoraba es que el juego que creía recién terminado, acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Notas autora:** Corto, lo sé, pero solo es el prólogo, espero tengan paciencia, porque la historia por ahora solo está dando vueltas en mi cabeza y he decidido subir un pequeño prólogo para saber si merece ser continuada, claro, eso depende completamente de ustedes y de sus reviews.

ah! por cierto, en caso de que quieran continuación, una pequeña preguntilla ¿como quieren que aparesca Midorikawa? es el último detalle que me falta para terminar de tejer el fic en mi cabeza y tengo dos opciones entre la cuales no me decido:

1.- Que aparesca como adulto durante la duración del fic, claro que esto implicaría que le ocurriese algo malo...

2.- Que aparesca como niño pequeño, pero no haría ninguna participación en la trama y podria decirse que sería solo un personaje de relleno.

Dicho esto, bye! si quieren saber como sigue esto solo clicken el botonsito que se encuentra justo abajo de estas palabras.


End file.
